


Medal of Honor for your Good Looks

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: After Party, Dress Mess Uniform, Kinktober, M/M, Military Uniforms, Teasing, Undressing, Uniform Kink, charity events, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: As part of the Congressional Medal of Honor Foundation, Cpl. Flash Thompson attended the New York Circle of Honor Gala, with Eddie Brock of course as his plus-one. But when all's said and done and it's time for the medals and the jackets to come off, well, Eddie and Venom love to take their sweet time helping out.They also love to teach Flash a lesson in exercising patience.(Kinktober Day 15: Uniforms)





	Medal of Honor for your Good Looks

**Author's Note:**

> The CMoHF is one of the highest-rated charities in the nation and certainly an organization I've always believed Flash would support and be willing to do a little bit for as far as making appearances at big events. Besides... he gets to see Eddie in a tux! (Or so he thinks, at least.)
> 
> Quick note to everyone who's been leaving me comments and lovely words of encouragement: I thank you and love you all and am so sorry I haven't been able to reply! It's hard getting these out on time (as you can see by the fact I'm a few days late) but just know I read every single comment and my heart is warmed by every kudos. I love each and every one of you! Your support means the world to me!

“I still think you’re cheating,” Flash insisted as he opened the apartment door. “I mean, even _I_ had to get this tailored a little bit in the rear.”

Eddie chuckled and shut it behind them. “Must be the extra set of squats you’re doing.” He leaned in and gave Flash’s ass a playful grope. “Or maybe _we’re_ giving you a workout.”

Flash snorted in response and poked Eddie with his cane. “Don’t think I missed the fact that your cufflinks have your symbol on them.”

“Says the man wearing Spider-Man on his lapel.”

“Well, _Johnny_ liked my pin.”

“The _Human Torch_ is probably _dating_ Spider-Man by this point; don’t read too much into the compliment.”

Flash rolled his eyes and headed for the bedroom, running a hand through his carefully-styled hair to get it looking somewhat normal again. “I’m only saying; you’re not very subtle.” Eddie reached to fix Flash’s hair, and he swatted the hand away. “But - thank you for behaving at the gala.” He gave a little more sincere of a smile. “Both of you. I know the Gala’s kind of a stuffy event, but my work with the Honor Foundation means a lot to me.”

Eddie gave a shrug and stretched his arms out over his head. In a matter of moments, the vest and jacket of his tux vanished, and Flash lifted his eyebrows. “Yeah, the pants and shirt were real. Don’t look so shocked.” He came up behind Flash and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Besides… I don’t mind seeing you in your dress uniform.”

“Yeah?” He grinned and craned his neck to look back at Eddie. “Even though I’m just, what did you say, ‘a cog in the military industrial-’”

“I know this was different,” Eddie interrupted, kissing Flash’s cheek as he continued to grace his hands over the dark fabric. Maybe not _reverent_ , but definitely _respectful_. “Sucker for charity events. And the way this fits your shoulders…”

In one quick movement, he scooped Flash up and laid him out on the bed, mindful of the prostheses. He slid his hands up the jacket to the perfect bow tie at Flash’s collar. He’d fixed it there (he’d been a frequent but reluctant attendee of many black tie events in his younger days) and it only seemed fair he would also be the one to take it off.

“Hey,” Flash said, blushing a little, “mind the-”

“Shh, hero-boy. I know what I’m doing.” He undid the bowtie, and though his call to his other was mental, he still said aloud, “Love, if you don’t mind..?”

A tendril snuck out from somewhere under his collar, taking the silk bowtie and setting it on a nearby table. Another appeared and caressed Flash on his clean-shaven cheek, and he reached up to stroke it. “Both of you, huh? I _know_ you got into those truffles and little cannolis.”

“Mm, yes. Eating the rich would violate my parole… but we can at least eat their food.”

Eddie slid his hands down the lapels, brushing past a non-descript silver pin - wings on either side of what looked like a globe with orbits around it. He removed it and handed it off to the symbiote, who placed it neatly next to the bowtie. He carefully unpinned the gold Medal of Honor next, taking the most care with that piece, and Venom took it from him. The tendril snuck all the way to the velvet box where it would be safe, and beneath him, Flash chuckled a little.

“Starting to think you’re teasing me here, Eddie.” He reached for the buttons on Eddie’s shirt, and Eddie gently pressed Flash’s hand back to the mattress.

“Ah-ah. Guest of honor, remember?”

“I was _not_ the guest of _honor_ ,” Flash insisted, even as Eddie sat him up enough to get the jacket off. Eddie just smiled and let the symbiote put it on a hanger, because he was quite certain Flash had never used an ironing board in his _life_.

Eddie untucked the dress shirt and turned his attention to Flash’s trousers. He glanced up, hesitant. “May I?”

Flash smiled more gently this time and nodded. Despite having been living under the same roof for almost a year now, any attention focused on his residual limbs still made Flash a little… touchy. He was accepting of his own limitations, and indeed had a sense of humor about it, but Eddie still tried to tread lightly where things like his prostheses were concerned.

But with the permission granted, he carefully removed the shoes from each crafted foot ad rolled up each trouser leg, occasionally glancing up to gauge Flash’s reaction. He loosened the first leg, removing it and the sleeve, and repeated the process for the other one. At his mental request, Venom set both aside, and Eddie moved back up to undo the dress shirt buttons. Flash, relaxed at first, had started to show his impatience.

“Go any slower and I’ll fall asleep.”

“Mm. Then I’ll wake you up.”

He leaned forward, leaning on Flash’s chest just a little, to kiss at his jaw, pleased by the small noise he got in return when he nipped at it. Flash once again tried to go for Eddie’s shirt, and was once again denied.

“You _suck_.”

“Keep trying to rush me and I _won’t_ give you that, golden boy.”

Flash protested but let his head fall back as Eddie undid the last few buttons. The symbiote put it, too, on a hanger, but once Flash’s trousers were off and set aside, it wrapped up Eddie’s hand and arm and a good portion of his face. Eddie turned his eyes to the sizable tent in Flash’s drawers, which definitely had--

“Spider-Man. _Really?_ ” he said, but already Venom had colored his voice with a little bit of a growl that only made Flash’s eyes wider.

They poised a claw at the hem of his colorful briefs, and Flash immediately went to protect his garments. “Hey! These were special-order! Don’t you dare rip them or I’ll throw my Medal in the garbage compactor and say you ate it.”

Eddie snorted and rolled his eyes. Flash would _never_ , but Venom’s brief alarm was enough to make him back off. He helped Flash to sit up, and finally got the undershirt off, tossing it aside to the laundry hamper. He breathed in the scent of that good deodorant Flash always got, mixed with just a little bit of sweat and anticipation. A tongue lolled out from the side as Venom re-wrapped him, and he grinned down at Flash.

“Your turn.”

“Final-” But as soon as he reached for Eddie’s shirt, it dissolved into a mass of black, along with his pants and the rest of his clothes. Flash was trying to look annoyed but burst out into laughter. “I hate you two sometimes.”

They grinned down at him, tongue threatening to drip down on his broad chest. “We love a man in uniform.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” Flash said with a wink, and tugged them down for a kiss. “Like you both either way, though.”


End file.
